From One Life To The Next
by Zeea
Summary: AU Maria, Alex, Liz, and Kyle, are the protectors of The Royal Four. Killed in their first life, in their second they have another chance to change things.


Title: From One Life To The Next  
Author: Zia  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, the only thing that is mine, is the idea. That and a Dutch Mafia sticker, and two cars that don't run. (See, you don't want to sue me! I don't have anything!)  
Rating: R, not going to get smutty this time. Sorry.  
Distribution: Want it? Ask me. Link back to Alien-mafia.net  
Summary: In an Alternate Roswell Universe, things are different, and life-altering choices have to be made.  
Author's Note: Been plotting this for a while, and finally managed to get it all worked out in my head so here it begins! 

Prologue

A young girl, no more than 17 years old, opened her eyes quickly and was greeted with the most frightening thing she'd ever seen. Bright white lights blinded her, making it almost impossible to open her eyes all the way, then she saw several tall glowing gray figures before her, with big empty black eyes that reflected her own terrified face back to her.

No. This wasn't happening. She thought. She wished. She'd heard about this before. Nut jobs talking about being abducted by aliens. Government conspiracies. She never upfront said she didn't believe, but also she never said she did. But now, as she found herself on a cold metal bed, naked, and this horrible buzzing in her ears, she believed. She opened her mouth to scream. No sound came out. At least not that she could hear over the buzzing. She tried to move, to get away, but was restrained to the bed by invisible bonds. She could feel them, but couldn't see them.

First she felt something soft against hers stomach. Like a hand, soft, warm, smooth. It started low, below her belly button, and slowly moved up to stop right below her breasts, then moved back down again. She breathed hard, gasping for breath, the air felt thin and she felt dizzy. Then she felt a pain. Like a needle pinprick, then harder, deeper. It consumed her entire stomach. She tried to scream again.

Her head fell to the side, her eyes barely open. The pressure had stopped, but the pain was still there, pulsing. She saw three other women; they looked older than her, by a few years or so. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. They fell shut, and she was terrified she'd never wake up again.

She woke up with a start. Vaguely hearing someone saying her name, and shaking her. "Ms. DeLuca? Ms. DeLuca wake up." She sat up quickly and glanced around. She was sitting in the middle of nowhere. A field or something. Then she looked up at the man kneeling beside her. "Amy? Are you alright?"

"Yes deputy. I'm just I don't know." She trailed off. "Jim I" She couldn't tell him. He'd think she was insane. "Could you give me a ride home?"

Jim Valenti, a young deputy, in a small no name town in New York, held his hand out to Amy DeLuca and pulled her up to her feet. "You sure you're okay?" He asked taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Where am I?"

"The football field at the high school. Got a call, someone saw a bright light flashing over here, came out to check it out and I found you. Care to explain it?"

"I I don't remember." Jim rested a hand on Amy's back and rubbed gently as he walked her to his car and helped her inside.

"Your parents home tonight?" Jim asked her as he started driving towards the small apartment Amy shared with her mother and father.

"No it's their anniversary. They went out."

"You want to stay with me and Michelle? I'm sure Michelle won't mind. We've got an extra room, you're more than welcome." Amy nodded.

"Thank you Jim." She said softly.

They got to Jim's house and he led her inside. "The bedroom is the second door on the left, and the bathroom is the first." Amy nodded.

"Thank you Jim." She said again before disappearing into the bedroom.

Jim walked into his bedroom, expecting to find his wife asleep, he saw her sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees against her chest, sobbing quietly. "Michelle?!" He rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" She simply shook her head and threw her arms around him.

  
On the other side of town, Jim Parker held onto his new bride, as she tried to explain the nightmare about the bright lights, and pain.

And Joyce Carson snuck out of her window and went to her boyfriend, Charlie Whitman's house. She knocked frantically on his window till it opened and he let her in.

[b]18 Years Later[/b]

"Kyle!" Maria DeLuca screamed at the top of her lungs, as the once hot water that poured from the showerhead turned ice cold.

In the kitchen, Kyle pulled his hand away from the faucet, and smirked a little. "Use up all the hot water again?" Kyle heard his father Jim ask.

"Who me?" Kyle responded before pouring himself a bowl of cereal, and waiting for Maria to finish getting ready. 

Part One

Maria DeLuca wrapped her hand around the showerhead, and focused her energy into it, warming the water back up. Kyle was a jerk. He always did things like that to her. He thought it was more fun to use his powers to adjust the water temperature than to just turn on the water someplace else in the house. Because when he used his powers it lasted longer.

Quickly she rinsed the conditioner from her dark blonde locks and jumped out of the shower. She dried herself off, then grabbed her bottle of lotion and smoothed it into her alabaster skin before grabbing her tight jeans and plain white tank top. Maria unwrapped the towel from her hair and combed her fingers through it, drying it instantly, and curling the ends.

Maria grabbed her shoes and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall into the kitchen. Jim sat at the table, reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Kyle sat beside him eating a bowl of cheerios no doubt covered in sugar, and Tabasco. The same thing every morning. But this was the last time.

All the routines they'd had over the last thirteen years were ending today.

Jim got up from the table and kissed Maria's cheek. "Bye sweetie, have a good day at school. Kyle. Stop picking on her." Jim said to her before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the house.

Slowly Maria slid down into the chair that Jim had just vacated. "I don't wanna go." She said softly.

"Ria" 

"No. Kyle. You don't understand."

"Yes I do." She turned her head away and closed her eyes. "You know we have to."

"I don't want to leave him."

"I know Ria, but we have to." Kyle said again and Maria sighed.

"Yeah. I know."

"Are you packed?" She nodded simply and got up and walked back down the hall to her room. She picked up her bag and walked back into the kitchen. Maria pulled an envelope out of the front pocket and laid it on the table. "What's that?"

"Just a letter to Jim."

"What does it say?"

"None of your business Kyle. There are personal thoughts in there, and just to let him know that we're okay."

  
Twenty Minutes later they pulled up beside the lake, the meeting place, one last time. Liz, and Alex already sat on the hood of Alex's car. "Everyone ready?" Kyle asked as he climbed out Maria sighed softly.

She didn't want to leave. But the dreams were getting worse for her, and she knew they were for everyone else too. They had to go.

Her mother, who had always been a little weird, died when she was only five. Luckily for her Jim, someone who she knew had always had a thing for Amy, took her in. He single handedly raised her and Kyle, while also working full time as sheriff. 

She admired him so much for that. After his wife Michelle left him, he handled it. He took care of Kyle, helped Amy when she needed it, and took care of her too. She wasn't looking forward to leaving him.

But Jim was only half of it. Dominic Taylor was the other half. She'd known him since the sixth grade. When he helped her pick up her books on the first day of school after she tripped and made a fool of herself. He was a few years older than her, and he made her feel so tiny when she was with him.

She was in love with him. Not the puppy kind of love, full blown, [I]I want to spend the rest of my life with this man[/I] kind of love. Now she had to leave him.

Maria climbed out of the car with another sigh and shut the door. "Yeah, we're all ready."

"Then I guess we should go."

All four teens snapped their head to the side when another car pulled up beside them. The driver's side door opened first, then the passenger side. Dominic jumped out first, then Carolyn Reese, Alex's girlfriend, climbed out.

"You're not leaving!" Dominic said walking over to Maria quickly. His large, muscular arms wrapped around her tiny frame and lifted her up off her feet. "You're not leaving me."

"How did you even know!?" Liz exclaimed jumping off the hood of the car as she watched Carolyn rush to Alex's side and throw her arms around him.

"I told them." Maria said looking over Dominic's shoulder at Liz. "Well I told Dominic." She pulled back a little and looked at him.

"I'm not just letting you leave me Maria." 

"Dominic baby I have to. I don't want to, but-" He silenced her with a kiss and she melted into his arms. He always managed to do that to her.

"Dominic and me figured it out. We go with you."

"You can't!" Liz snapped.

Alex's arms tightened around her waist. "Why not?" Her voice was filled with pain as she looked at Alex. "Alex please. I don't want you to leave me."

"Car I don't want you getting hurt."

"What are you doing? Where are you going? Why is it okay for you, but so dangerous for us?"

"We weren't supposed to get attached." Kyle said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well too damn bad." Maria said breaking the kiss. "They can come with us."

"This isn't your decision."

"Yes. It is. They either come with us, or I won't go."

"Maria." Liz said with wide eyes. "You have to come with us!"

"Then don't make me leave him."

Finally Kyle and Liz relented, and climbed into Kyle's car. Maria took Dominic's hand and pulled him over to Alex's car and climbed into the back seat with him.

"I can't believe you came after me." Maria said softly, from her place against his large chest.

"I wasn't about to just leave the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you Ria." Dominic whispered against her ear. "Besides, the way you were talking, it was like you were leaving the planet or something."

"You're not too far off."

"Huh?"

"Roswell New Mexico."

"The crazy alien place?"

"Yeah."

"Why there?"

"There's something there some stuff we have to do."

"So when you're done, we can go back home right?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Well if we can't go back, then wherever you go I go. Doesn't matter where we are. We can still be together." He touched her cheek and then pushed her hair back from her face.

"God I love you so much Dominic." She lifted herself up a little and kissed him softly.

Part Two

They had been driving for hours. Both Dominic and Carolyn had fallen asleep, and Maria's head rested on Dominic's chest, listening to his heart beating. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to have the dreams. She didn't want to remember. Both cars pulled into a rest stop, with a dinner across the street from the gas station.

"We need to talk." Liz said walking over to the car. "Let's go eat."

"You just want us to leave them here?"

"We need to talk. Private." Maria sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote Dominic a quick note, telling him that they were across the street. 

She walked into the diner and slid into the booth beside Liz, Alex and Kyle were sitting across from them. "What?"

"You know they can't come with us."

"Too late. They already did."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet."

"He can't know the truth."

"I'm not stupid alright Liz? I've kept the secret this long. Look. I'm tired. I'm going to go get a hotel room, and get Dom, and get some sleep." Maria got up, annoyed with Kyle and Liz. They didn't understand like Alex did.

She jogged back across the street and opened the door and saw Dom just waking up. "Come on baby. Let's go get us a hotel room." 

"Huh?" He asked half asleep.

"It's late, and I'm tired, and I'm not sleeping in the car." Maria grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the back seat. "Carolyn. Alex is waiting for you in the diner across the street."

Dominic's large arms wrapped around Maria from behind and they walked the short distance to the hotel and got a room.

Ten minutes later they fell into one of the two beds in the room. Dominic rested his weight on his arms, so he wouldn't crush Maria beneath him. He was always so worried about hurting her. She was so tiny against him; he didn't want to ever hurt her. His mouth latched onto her throat and he felt her moan reverberate against his lips.

Dom's hands smoothed up and down her sides, feeling her smooth skin under his fingers. He pushed his hands under her tank top and cupped her bra-clad breast in his hand. "Dominic." Maria moaned and then pulled his mouth back to hers.

Then there was a knock on the door, making them booth growl in frustration. Maria pushed him onto his back and kissed him softly. "Be right back." She got up and walked over and pulled it open, and was greeted by Alex and Carolyn. "What?"

"Mind if we share?" Maria growled quietly. She wanted to sleep with Dom tonight, alone. They had before, a few times, but it was always so hard for them to find a place. Maria didn't want Kyle knowing so they never did it in their house, and Dom's mother, absolutely hated Maria. Made things difficult. 

"Fine." Maria relented. She needed to sleep. No matter how much she didn't want to. She walked back over to the bed and flopped back beside Dom and curled up against his side.

"Sorry. They ran out of rooms, and I really didn't care to share with Kyle and Liz. They're all ready pissed-" He cut himself off. "Let's just get some sleep."

Dom slid an arm around Maria's shoulders and pulled her close. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said against her ear. He wanted her to join him, but didn't figure she would because of the fact they were sharing a room now.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the shower and pulled on a pair of boxers, then opened the door to the main room. Maria lay in their bed on her back, her head tossing from side to side. "No. No! Rath! You can't do this!" Then she stilled completely. Not moving, not breathing. Quickly Dominic rushed to her side and touched her arm.

"Ria?" Maria gasped, fresh air filled her lungs and she sat up quickly. "You okay baby?" He asked, oblivious to Alex watching Maria out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah I I'm fine."

"Who's Rath?" Slowly her eyes met his.

"I don't know." Maria lied and then wrapped her arms around Dominic's shoulders. "I was dreaming I died." 

His muscular arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight against his chest. "Shhh baby it's okay. That's not gonna happen you're gonna be just fine. I'll make sure of it." He laid down on the bed and held her tight against his chest, murmuring soft calming words in her ear until she drifted off to sleep, then finally he let himself fall asleep.

[I]Maria stood before Rath, wearing a simple white gown, from shoulder to toe. It was made of shimmery silver see through material, several layers, providing little cover, but thankfully beneath it she wore a skin tight white layer that wrapped over her breasts, and around her waist, barely covering her ass.

No, it wasn't for their wedding. He was betrothed to Vilandra; she was just to be one of his many sex slaves. She was an innocent; that was the reason for the white.

Rath beckoned her towards him; He pulled her into his lap, and let his hands slip under the many layers of fabric.

Her body felt like a live wire. Everywhere Rath touched ached for more.

By the time it ended, her once beautiful dress lay in shreds on the floor, and she lay on the bed barely covered by a sheet, as he got dressed.

She was his protector. She was supposed to keep him safe. Not be his sex slave. Not fall in love with him. But over the years she did. But he didn't care. He used her, like he used every other woman on Antar.[/I]

Maria woke with a start. Dominic lay beside her on her stomach, and she glanced over and saw Alex sitting on his bed, Carolyn's head rested on his thigh as she slept. "Dream again?" Alex asked softly and Maria nodded. She laid down on top of Dom, her cheek rested against the back of his shoulder.

"Why won't it stop?"

"Do you remember everything?"

"Yeah. It's all there. But it won't stop."

"You loved him."

"I don't want to anymore. I I gave up my life for him. And he didn't care. I died for him. It was my job, I know, but he didn't care."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I do. I won't do it again. I won't let myself fall for him again. I won't die for him."

"History repeats itself."

"Not this time." She pressed her lips against Dominic's shoulder. "I love Dominic. I love him so much. And he actually loves me."

"We have to go back Ria."

"I know. But I don't want to." Then she closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. The dreams, they were all having them. Like a trigger, giving them all of their memories from Antar. And telling them they had to go to Roswell. That they had to then go back to Antar, finish the war.

Part Three

Maria woke up the next morning, cuddled up against Dominic. Alex and Carolyn had gone to the diner to eat, and Maria was happy to just lay with Dom.

Dom woke up to Maria laying on his chest, staring up at him. "Hey Baby."

"Hey. We're alone." She gave him a mischievous smile.

His hands rested on her back and pulled her tight against him. "Finally." He said and then he kissed her tenderly as he rolled her onto her back. 

  
They laid together after, naked with the sheet wrapped tight around them. "You okay?" Dominic asked combing his fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine." Maria smiled at him, then kissed him lightly. She lifted her head up when she heard a knock on the door. "Of course." She sighed quietly before climbing out of the bed, and tugging on Dominic's shirt, then opening the door.

Alex stood outside with Carolyn. "We've gotta go. We can make it to Roswell by tonight."

"Fine. Give us five minutes." She slammed the door shut, even though she knew she shouldn't be mad at Alex. He didn't want to go back either. With a sigh she started getting dressed, and getting ready to leave. Dominic sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Why Roswell?"

"I already told you Dom. I've got stuff to do there."

"Why? Who do you know there? What do you have to do there?"

"I can't tell you Dominic. Please, just trust me."

"Why do I need to trust you about this? Is it something bad?" Maria turned around, her back to him. She wanted to tell him everything, so bad, but she couldn't.

"It'sI'll tell you later. I just can't tell you right now." She decided she would tell him before she left. Maybe then he'd end up hating her, so when she went back, and inevitably was killed, it would be okay, because in that case she wouldn't have anything left to live for.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Please Dom. Just drop it. I promise you I will tell you everything, I just can't do it right now." Dominic sighed heavily.

"Alright. I'll leave it alone for now." Then he got up and started getting ready to go.

  
Late in the evening, they drove past the Roswell City Limits sign, and into Roswell. "How about we stop for Dinner." Carly suggested, and Alex and Dominic agreed. Maria on the other hand was having trouble keeping her eyes open. But she didn't want to fall asleep and have those dreams again. But against her will, her eyes slid shut and she drifted off to sleep.

[I]"I will not die for you Rath." Maria snarled at him. He didn't love her. He never did, he never would. She was just an easy lay, like all the other girls.

"I never asked you to."

"But I will. I have no choice. I must protect their precious commander." She knew what would happen. Kivar would come, And Nicholas, he would try to kill Rath, but she would step into the line of fire, and die in his arms. She had dreams about it. She wasn't psychic. She just knew. Dying for Rath was her destiny. Nothing would change that.

"Then don't come."

"They'll kill me if you die." She turned away from him. "We need to go." Maria wiped a stray tear from her cheek and walked out of his bedroom and into the meeting room. Kivar was coming to make negotiations to stop the fighting.

Maria stood in the meeting room beside Rath. Kivar was standing across from them, glaring at Vilandra. His hand rose at Vilandra, then Nicholas appeared, his hand raised at Rath. Maria moved quickly in front of him. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Alex fall to the ground, and Kivar lowered his hand. Then she felt the blast from Nicholas' hand knock her backwards. She hit Rath's chest, then the ground.

Vilandra screamed. Zan raised his own hand, a transparent green shield formed between the eight of them, and Kivar and Nicholas.

Rath knelt beside Maria, then pulled her into his arms, his hand pressed desperately against her chest. She looked up at him with empty eyes, then they closed, and her breathing stopped.[/I]

Maria jerked awake and saw Dominic looking at her. "Rath. Again." She had a pained expression on her face. She hated lying to him.

"I don't know." Maria whispered before the car came to a stop in front of the Crashdown café. 

  
They all piled out of the two cars and walked inside. Maria stayed close to Dom's side, her arms around his waist.

She looked up and she saw him. He looked different than he had on Antar. But it was him. "Rath." She breathed unconsciously and Dominic looked down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back. Go get us a booth and get me a cherry soda?" She kissed his cheek before rushing into the bathroom. Maria didn't see Rath look at her, realize it was her, and follow her to the bathroom.

Part Four

Maria splashed some water on her face, desperately trying to calm down. She glanced up when the door opened and saw Rath standing there. She let out a quiet shriek. "Get out!"

"Maria." He whispered, and tears filled her eyes. He was the only one that said her name like that.

"No. Rath." 

"It is you." He stepped closer and caressed her cheek, causing tears to roll down them. "Don't cry Maria." He leaned in and kissed the side of her mouth softly. Then again, a little harder as he rested one of his hands on her lower back. In seconds she was pressed up against the wall of the bathroom, the coolness of the tiles seeped through her thin shirt, but it was gone in seconds. He ripped it over her head and threw it to the ground.

"Rath." She moaned loudly as the final barriers melted away and he slammed inside of her. Flashes from their lives, past and present flew past their eyes.

[I]#Flash# Rath seeing Maria for the first time, seeing how beautiful and pure she was.  
#Flash# Maria screaming as her orgasm tore through her.  
#Flash# Maria dying in Rath's arms.  
#Flash# Michael being hit repeatedly by a large fist, against his small face.  
#Flash# Maria making a fool of herself on the first day of school, Dominic coming to her rescue.  
#Flash# Michael walking through the desert, searching for answers.  
#Flash# Maria dancing with Dominic, on the beach in the middle of the winter.  
#Flash# Michael waking up gasping from the dreams, nightly.[/I]

Maria bit down hard on her lip, doing everything she could not to scream out in pleasure as she came. He thrust one last time inside of her before he came; Maria shoved him away from her. "Don't ever do that again." She snapped at him and grabbed her clothes and yanked them on then rushed out of the bathroom and to Dominic's side. She latched onto his side and closed her eyes. "I love you Dom."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and slid his arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Michael walked back up front minutes later, and over to the group of people sitting in a booth across the room from them. Maria looked at each of them, Zan, Ava, and Vilandra. Her eyes narrowed at Vilandra. Was she still the same as she was on Antar?

Alex and Carly sat across from Maria and Dominic, and Kyle, and Liz sat on the booth behind them. Maria kicked Alex in the leg, and when he looked up at her she cast a glance in their direction. Alex turned his head and he just stared, it was her. It was Vilandra. The woman he fell in love with while he was protecting her, but she never cared. Too caught up in her own life, dealing with the fact that she was sleeping with the enemy, and betraying everyone she loved and cared about.

Alex tightened his arm around Carly and kissed her temple. He hated this. He hated them. He didn't want to go back to Antar. Maria wasn't the only one that died for the one she loved. He did for Vilandra. Gave up everything to protect her. But that was their job, their assignment. Aliens with no family or friends, pulled against their will to the castle to protect the royals. Protect them, not fall in love with them. Zan and Liz fell in love; Ava and Kyle fell in love. They didn't care about anything as long as they had each other. Alex fell for Vilandra, one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Infatuation, that's what it was. She didn't care about him. Maria loved Rath, he used her for sex. Like he used all the other women. He was the worst of them all. He acknowledged her, used her, and then threw her away, letting her die for him.

Maria jerked her head up when they walked towards them. Rath, and Vilandra stood in front of their table, while Zan and Ava instantly latched onto Kyle and Liz. Zan kissed Liz, before pulling her out of the booth. "We all need to talk." He glanced at Dominic and Carolyn. "Alone."

Maria closed her eyes for a second. "Dominic, will you go get us a hotel room? One for just the two of us." She looked at Alex, then Rath, before looking back at Dom.

Dominic frowned. "Right." He hated not knowing what's going on. She promised to tell him, but he wasn't so sure she would. He waited for Maria to get out of the booth before he got up and walked out of the café, Carolyn soon followed. 

Maria sighed quietly as Dominic left. "You're finally here." Ava spoke up, her eyes locked with Kyle's.

"Yeah. Took us a little while."

"We need to find the Granilith." Zan said to them, his arms firmly wrapped around Liz's waist.

Maria quickly looked away. "You know where it is." Rath spoke up, his eyes on her, he couldn't stop watching her.

"What's your point?"

"We need to find it. We have to get back to Antar. It's time."

"No. Tomorrow I will take you. But not tonight."

"We have to go back now." Zan growled at her. 

"Fu-ck you Zan. I have a reason to stay. I won't go back there! You can't make me!"

"Watch me. You have no choice."

"Yes. I do."

"No you don't." Rath stepped towards her, leaning down towards her face. "You have no choice, and you know it." Maria slapped him hard.

"I hate you." She glared at him. "One day. That's all I want. One day. Tomorrow I will take you out there, and we'll go back. But I will tell you one thing Rath. I will [I]not[/I] die for you. Not in this life." Maria angrily turned around and walked out. She refused to deal with them. She needed to have one night, just one last night with Dominic, to tell him everything, and then she'd go. But it would be different. She wouldn't die for Rath this time.

Part Five

Maria got back to the hotel room and found Dominic laying on his back, arms behind his head as he stared at the TV. "Dom"

"What?" He grumbled and Maria's face crumbled. She just wanted everything be to be normal. To be normal herself, to not have this stupid job on another planet that she has no choice but to do.

"I love you."

"Then tell me what the fu-ck is going on." Maria walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright." Dominic sat up and looked at her with a straight face, showing no emotions. "II'm an alien Dominic."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" He exploded and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No. I know you're not. Please just stop, and listen to me." His arms crossed over his chest and Maria sniffled. "It started so long ago. Hundreds of years ago. On this planet called Antar. There's a war, it's been going on for so long. And there are Four Royals. Zan, Ava, Vilandra, and Rath." She heard Dominic growl.

"You lied to me."

"I had to."

"Bullsh-it."

"Dominic. Please let me finish explaining." She took a deep breath and sighed. "I had no one, friends, family, I was alone, and so was Alex, Liz, and Kyle. The royals needed to be protected. So we were sent to protect them. Trained to do anything and everything they asked, to sacrifice our own life to keep them alive. It's part of us now. When we were on Antar I died for him. And Alex died for Vilandra. She didn't care about him at all. He lusted after her, but she couldn't care less. I had more than that. Rath used me for sex." Maria saw Dominic's hands clench into fists.

"But he didn't care about me. I was just there when he didn't have anyone else to fu-ck. Liz and Kyle, they had so much more. Ava and Zan, loved them. They don't understand what Alex and I went through. They didn't die for the people they loved."

"How could you love him? Was that programmed into you too?"

"No. I don't know. But I did. I loved him so much. I did everything willingly. Not because my own life was on the line if I didn't. There was supposed to be a negotiation. Kivar was coming to speak to the Royals. Rath and I got into a fight before. And we were standing there. I watched Alex die. Then I died. I died for a man who didn't care about me in the least.

Over the next year they all died. Zan died for Liz, and Ava died for Kyle. Vilandra was killed by Kivar, and Rath by Nicholas. The Royals they put into these pods, and sent them to earth to grow or whatever. Until they could go back to Antar and finish the war. After the ship crashed though, they decided to do it differently with the four of us. With the protectors. So they waited, and then one year, they went to this tiny little town, abducted 4 women, implanted us inside of them. We were all supposed to be born on the same day."

"But you weren't." Maria shook her head.

"Nope. I was screwed up. Something about me, didn't work well with Amy. I almost died. Born two months early. I think that's why I am the way I am." Maria sighed quietly. "So that's the story. We're here because we have to go back, have to save Antar. I have to go die for him. Again."

"I don't buy it." Dominic said getting up and pacing around the room.

"I don't blame you. But I love you." Maria got up and walked over to him, but he moved away from her quickly.

"Don't. You you're an alien. Like slimy and green, and from outer space."

[I]Great.[/I] Maria though [I]Now he decides to be like me.[/I] "I'm not slimy or green. But yes, I'm from outer space. And I'm leaving." She felt a pain in her chest and winced. "I'm sorry Dom."

"Get out. I need you I need you to just leave right now. I can't" He trailed off and looked at her as she raised her hand up to the side of his face. Flashes flew past his eyes. Of her, beautiful, looking the same but different. Of her with Rath. Of her dying. Waking up for the first time from one of the dreams from her past, starting to remember. Then everything went black.

Maria looked down at Dominic, laying unconscious on the floor. She didn't want him to freak out and run off screaming about aliens until they were gone. She felt the same pain in her chest again and instantly knew exactly what was wrong, and where to go. She started running. Her legs pumping faster and faster until she reached a run down trailer park. Her feet carried her to one of the worst looking trailers, with a motorcycle in front of it. She threw open the door and saw Michael trying to shield off another blow from the large fist of the drunken man.

"Hey sexy little thing." He smirked at her and started to walk towards her, leaving Michael forgotten, bloody and bruised.

"Hey there. I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

"Done what?"

"Hit him."

"Oh and why not?"

"The penalty for harming someone of royal blood is death." Maria raised her hand quickly and threw him backwards into the wall. Then a metal chair from the near the table lifted up off the ground and flew at him. One of the legs sliced through his chest, the other into his stomach. He let out a garbled cry before his eyes shut.

Michael got up quickly and walked over to her. "I thought you hated me?"

"I don't and you know it. We should go. Call everyone, tell them to meet us at the Crashdown." Michael grabbed her arm as she tried to move away from him.

"Why?"

"You want to go home don't you?" Maria jerked away from him, but he grabbed her again and pulled her around to the back of the trailer.

"I thought you didn't want to go back."

"I have no choice. You said it yourself. So just shut up and follow me." His mouth crushed hers and he pinned her against the side of the trailer, causing Maria to moan loudly.

Part Six

"No. We're not doing this again." Maria snapped shoving Michael off of her. "I just want to get this over with." Maria sighed and made her way towards his bike. "Let's go space cadet."

Michael caught up with her quickly. "Maria wait."

"No. Don't Rath. Please just-"

"It's not Rath. It's Michael." Maria sighed quietly.

"Sorry. Michael. Just please don't. I just want this to be over with." Maria stood beside his bike waiting for him while he dialed Zan Max's number. Once he got off the phone with him Michael climbed onto his bike, and Maria slid on behind him. Her arms went around his waist and she rested her head against his shoulder as he started driving them to the Crashdown.

Everyone else was already there waiting when Maria and Michael climbed off the bike. Michael started to walk inside when he felt someone grab onto him, then a hard fist slam into his face.

"Dominic!" Maria shrieked as he hit Michael. "Dom don't!" She ran over to them and grabbed his arm, then felt his arms wrap around her. Dominic lifted Maria off the ground and held her tight against his chest.

"Don't leave me." Dominic held her tight. "I love you Maria. I'm sorry I freaked out but Christ, its not every day you find out the woman you love is from outer space." Tears filled Maria's eyes and he cupped her face. "I love you baby. Don't leave."

"I have to Dom. I already told you everything. I have to go."

"Then come back to me." Maria let out a quiet some. She couldn't. She was going to die. "Promise me baby. Promise me you will come back home to me."

"Dom" Maria cupped his face. "Okay. I promise. I'll come back to you." She kissed him softly. "I love you so much Dom." Dominic kissed her hard, and he held her tight. "I've gotta go. Just go back to the hotel. I don't know how long it'll be" Maria trailed her fingers over the top of his head, feeling his short stubble there.

"I'll be here." He kissed her again before slowly releasing her. He saw Rath, Michael, whatever the hell his name was standing a few feet away watching Maria. "You hurt her again and I'll kill you." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

Michael simply nodded before taking Maria's hand and pulling her inside the Crashdown. But Maria stopped short and raised her hand to his face and healed the bruise, from Hank's fist, and then from Dominic's.

Maria took a last glance at Dominic before they went inside.

"So what's going on?" Zan, Max. The King, asked.

"You want to go home don't you? So let's go."

"Are you serious?" Tess asked and Maria nodded.

"Do you know where the pod chamber is?" They nodded. "That's where it is. The granilith. It's waiting for us." 

  
Within an hour they made their way into the pod chamber, each raised their hand to touch the Granilith. Maria hesitated, but then felt Michael gently grasp her wrist and press it against the swirling chamber.

Maria landed on top of Michael with a thud. She'd barely felt them flying through the air. The Granilith crash landed and broke apart, causing them all to tumble to the hard ground. Blinking a few times she tried to get used to the bright lights of the city before them. It reminded her of New York, but at the same time, it was completely different. Bigger, alien. But really, it was New York that had reminded her of Antar. But Antar wasn't her home! New York was. Dominic was.

"You're here!" A tall lanky man, with spiky hair appeared before them.

"Who are you?" The almighty king asked.

"Larek. A friend of yours." Max stared at him for a moment before it registered in his mind.

"How did you know we were coming?"

"The Granilith, when it is activated it sends out this message, to let us know. A meeting with Kivar has already been arranged for tomorrow evening. But now we should get to the palace, and you should rest. And we should talk." Larek led them to the palace, and directed each of them to their rooms. Each paired up as it had always been, before pulling King Zan aside.

Maria sunk down to the bed. She knew it was a bad idea. A bed, Rath 'er Michael. It was just bad.

"Maria?"

"Go away."

"Will you stop it? I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"You love him." Maria's ears perked up.

"So?"

"I'm sorry I made you leave him. You shouldn't have had to come back here. You should have stayed there with him."

Slowly she sat up and looked at him. "Michael?"

"You won't die for me this time. I won't let you." He walked over to her and cupped her face gently and kissed her softly. The tender kiss soon became impassioned, and Michael crawled over her as she laid back. Maria's hands dug into his shoulders, pulling at his shirt. She'd gotten so used to never using her powers around people, it was habit, but Michael was bringing it out in her. Instantly the shirt dissolved beneath her hands and then her own.

Next went their jeans; Michael kissed his way down her jaw, and neck, and over the tops of her breasts before sucking her nipple into his mouth, and rolling it between his teeth.

Then he was inside of her, and Maria felt flashes roll over her. All of them were from his mind. She couldn't breath. Her whole body felt like it was collapsing as he moved quickly in and out of her, his hand slid between them and he stroked her, urging her towards their impending orgasm.

Michael came, Maria screamed, the flashes seared themselves in her brain, her heart. She shoved him away from her and curled up onto her side and sobbed violently. "Maria?" She heard through the haze of the flashes playing over and over in her mind.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, afraid of getting more.

Michael stared at her helpless. What had she seen? He climbed off the bed and fixed their clothes. With a wave of the hand she was dressed, and then he took his time getting dressed, listening to her cry. Refusing to ever forget that sound, because he couldn't forget it, because he caused it, he caused her all of that pain. Walking out of the room he made his way down the hall to Isabel's room and knocked. Alex opened the door. "Maria needs you." He said simply, and Alex pushed past him quickly and rushed down to the other room. Then Michael walked into Isabel's room and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her sitting at the vanity.

"What did you do to her?"

"I made her cry."

[b]Part Seven[/b]

Alex walked into Maria and Michael's room and saw her curled up on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, blankets wrapped tight around her. "Ria?" He climbed up beside her and she rolled over and buried her face in his chest. "What happened?"

"I I he the things I saw"

"What did he make you see?"

"He wasn'the wasn't trying to make me see anything but I saw how he really feels about me."

"And?"

"He loves me."

"What?"

"He does. He loves me so much Alex he always did and oh my god, everything he felt for me." She sniffled quietly and wiped at her face. "I can't do this I want to go home. I love Dominic. And I know he loves me, I always have known but now Michael loves me. He never showed me that"

"Shhh." Alex wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "You'll go home. You'll go back to Dominic. I promise you that."

"No I won't. I'm gonna die. I know I'm going to die. I dream about it last time I did too Kivar comes and and I die."

"Then you won't come to the meeting this time."

"I can't just let Michael die. I love him too much." Alex calmly stroked his hand through her hair, watching her, making sure she was okay, then waited till she fell asleep before slipping out of the room and down to Isabel's. Michael still sat on the bed and quickly looked up at him.

"Is she okay?"

"Don't make her come tomorrow. You can't let her."

"What? Why?!"

"Because she doesn't want to die."

"She won't."

"Yes. She will."

"How do you know?!"

"She knows. Make sure she doesn't come tomorrow."

  
Morning came, and Maria woke up to the feel of someone stroking her back gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Michael sitting on the edge of the bed. "No." She whispered. She didn't want to go, but she had to.

"Don't worry. You won't die this time." Then he grabbed her wrists, and with his powers formed bonds around them before pinning them over her head and attaching the bonds to the bed. He hoped that his powers held, and that she couldn't get off the bed. "I love you Maria." He whispered leaning into kiss her cheek. She was screaming, and crying, yanking at her bonds, trying to use her powers to release her wrists.

Michael got up from the bed quickly and closed it behind him, waved his hand over it and melted the lock shut before he quickly rushed down the hall to the meeting room. When he arrived Kivar was already there, speaking quietly with Max off to the side, away from everyone. "You leave. You don't come back, the killing stops, the wars end. Everyone is happy."

"I won't." Max shook his head, and Michael cursed softly. Max was killing them all.

"Yes we will."

"You're not the king. The only Royal connection you have is my sister." Max snarled, and Michael stormed across the room and slammed his fist into Max's jaw.

"I don't want to be King. I want to be Royal! I want to take Maria back to Earth and never come back." Michael glanced at Isabel. "You want to stay here?" She quickly shook her head. Then he looked at Tess as she held onto Kyle. "You?"

"I just want to be with Kyle." She said softly and he nodded.

"We're leaving. Now." Michael growled.

"No we're not! I am the King, I will not abandon my people!" Max jumped up and hit Michael hard in the face.

"I think I have an easy way to solved this." Kivar spoke up, then raised his hand as he walked backwards. The walls of the building began to shake. Parts of the ceiling began falling.

Michael's first thought was Maria. He turned and started running. She was still on the bed if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. The entire building began to collapse. He ran faster. He wouldn't make it to her before the whole place came down. Part of the roof came down in front of him, and he heard her scream. "Maria!" He yelled raising his hand to dissolve the hunk of wood in front of him.

Her scream stopped as Michael felt the rest of the roof come down on top of him. There was complete silence after a minute of loud rumbling. There was nothing left of the building.

[b]Part Eight[/b] 

Michael struggled to get up he shoved the debris off of him and got to his feet. "Maria?" He called, and heard his own voice echo back to him. He stumbled through the debris, to get back to his room. Michael shoved down the door that was hanging barely against the wall. "Maria?" He choked out again. What if she died? What if she was dead?

Then he heard a soft whimper. "Maria?!" He practically leapt across the room to where she laid on the bed, a huge piece of wood laid over the top of her, and he used his powers to help lift it off her. "Maria?! Baby are you okay?!" He waved his hands over her wrists and brought her arms down before cradling her against his chest.

"Hurts." She whispered.

"You're going to be fine. I swear. You'll be okay!" Tears blurred his vision. She had to be okay; he'd hate himself for the rest of his life if she died. "Come on, we'll go get Max and he'll fix you." Michael knew he couldn't heal her. He didn't have that kind of strength. He could see the blood seeping through the front of her pristine white shirt.

Carefully he lifted her off the bed and headed back towards the meeting room. What he saw sent his heart barreling down. Maria was going to die. Max and Liz, laying crumpled together on the floor, dead. Kyle was holding Tess against his chest, rocking her gently as she cried, her leg bent at an odd angle. Isabel kneeled over Alex, shaking him violently, until his eyes fluttered open.

"We need to go home." Michael spoke softly, and the four looked up at him. "To Earth."

  
Fifteen minutes later they stood beside a transporter, similar to the Granilith. Everyone's injuries were minor, and easily healed, aside from Tess' broken leg, and Maria. "Michael?" Maria whispered lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"What baby?"

"I can't feel my legs." Michael clenched his teeth.

"It's okay Maria. You'll be okay."

"I told you I'd die. Nothing will change it. I'm supposed to die."

"I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice." A tear rolled down her cheek and he held her tighter.

  
They landed again, outside of Roswell, Michael kept trying to get Maria to open her eyes, but all she did was make soft whimpers. The entire front of her shirt was now dark red with blood. And they started walking. Michael was heading for the hotel; Dominic was there, waiting for Maria's return. He owed that to Maria at least. It's what she wanted, she made a promise, and he'd make sure that she kept it.

  
Isabel held onto Alex's hand as they walked. Silently thinking. "You're going back to your girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded sadly.

"Are you going to tell her about what you are?" He nodded again and she bit her lip. "If if things don't work out with her will you call me?" Isabel asked softly. For the first time in her life she was unsure, she was the one that would be waiting for the call, like all the guys she'd led on in school. She loved Alex that was no lie. She'd only lied to herself forever. She was so caught up in Kivar, she couldn't love him.

Alex looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I will." He leaned over and kissed the side of her mouth softly before he started walking again.

  
Michael came to a stop outside of Maria's hotel room, and just hoped that Dominic was still there. He kicked the door with his foot, his arms full with Maria's limp body. The door flew open and Dominic glared at Michael, then he saw Maria. "What happened to her?!" He growled and Michael let him take her from his arms.

Dominic carried her over to the bed and laid her down before kneeling beside her and stroking her face. "Maria?"

"It's my fault I shouldn't have made her come." Before Michael knew it, he found himself on the ground, his jaw throbbing and Dominic standing over him.

"Dom." They heard a soft whisper from the bed. Dominic rushed to her side, and Michael moved a little slower. "I love you." She whispered weakly reaching her hand out to him.

"Baby we'll take you to the hospital they'll fix you."

"Dom I'm an alien they'll kill me but they'll make it worse I can't feel it. I promised you I'd come back Michael made sure of it." She smiled faintly and Dominic clutched her hand tightly. "I love you Dom." A tear rolled down her cheek and he carefully wiped it away.

"I love you too Maria." He choked out through the lump in his throat.

"Michael?" Maria asked softly, and he moved to the other side of the bed. Carefully she reached her hand out and took his. "I love you too. I didn't want to but can't find destiny. It's always there. Thank you. For showing me that you did love me. It gave me a purpose." Her face contorted for a moment in pain, then both men let out strangled sounds from the back of their throats as her grip on their hands went weak, and her eyes slid closed.

  
A week later the group of friends stood beside the grave that held the coffin of their friend. Dominic knelt beside it, his face stoic as ever, his jaw clenched tight, but the tears were evident in his eyes.

Michael stood at the foot of the grave. Staring down at the cold wooden coffin. It was engraved with beautiful carvings of stars, and fairies, and planets. The headstone a picture of her, vibrant green eyes stared back at him, and made him hate himself. It was his fault she was dead. He tossed the bright red rose into the grave. He now could heal; Tess was walking perfectly fine now, thanks to him. Thanks to Max's powers that he had been blessed with three days earlier. If only, was constantly running through his mind. If only sooner, he could have healed her. She'd still be alive.

Alex stood beside Isabel, Carolyn freaked out by the whole thing left town, and went back to Roswell. He didn't blame her. He and Isabel were starting from the beginning. Attempting friendship, and then seeing where things when. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder. He'd lost his best friend. And she knew it all along, that she was going to die.

Kyle and Tess leaned into each other; Kyle felt his own part of the blame. He should have left her in New York. She didn't want to come. She hadn't needed to come. She knew where the Granilith was, she could have just told them. Now she was gone. He closed his eyes tightly and held her closer as the rain began to fall.

Suddenly it began to snow. The once sunny day in April changed. Everyone looked at Isabel as she lowered her hand slowly. "She liked the snow. I remember that. Every time it snowed she'd run outside and just stand in it." Isabel clenched her eyes shut. "Well in her past life anyways"

"She still did in this one." Dominic spoke up. "She'd drag me out into it with her every time." He swallowed hard before standing up and turning and walking away from the grave.

One by one they walked away. Michael stood there the longest. Just staring at the green eyes from the picture. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It was my destiny." Michael faintly heard a whisper against his ear. It sounded like Maria's voice, and he looked around quickly, but he was alone. He shook his head before walking away. He walked all the way to the Crashdown, and sat down at a booth and found a newspaper on it. Opening it he flipped through it before tossing it back onto the table. It fell open to a page with a beautiful girls face staring up at him. Maria. But it wasn't her. Picking it up quickly he skimmed over the article.

Maria Sinclair, daughter of Robert and Joan Sinclair was killed in a fire in their home. The only fatality. At 3:23 pm, one week ago. Quickly flipping to the front page again he read the date. It was from six days ago, and was from Marathon Texas. That was the same time Maria had died. His Maria had died. It was her destiny. There were two sets of the Royal Four, obviously two sets of their protectors as well. Letting out a heavy breath he closed his eyes. She knew she was supposed to die. No matter where she was, she was going to die. And she did.  



End file.
